<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Miss Me by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002777">Make You Miss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the playoff loss to the Knights, Adam and Kirby comfort each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rookies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make You Miss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote 2777 because I can't even think about 1988 right now. I will die of sadness.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirby knows he should give Adam some space. He saw the look on Adam's face after the game, his own devastation mirrored back at him, hard to breathe around the tightening of his throat. They both thought they could do it this year, could get Kaner and Tazer and the other vets another cup. They were wrong. Adam probably wants some time to lick his wounds in peace, pack up his stuff before they have to leave, but Kirby really doesn't want to be alone right now and Adam's the only one he wants to be with. He shouldn't be so selfish, but he's drawn to Adam's room like a magnet and he's knocking on the door before he can stop himself.</p><p>Adam opens the door, stepping back without hesitation to let him in, but hardly looking at him. A ball of anxiety settles in Kirby's stomach. He shouldn't have come. This was stupid and he should've known better.</p><p>"Sorry," he says quietly. "I can get out of your hair, I don't want to-" Before he can even think about moving toward the door, he has an armful of blonde Swede. Adam clutches him almost desperately, so tightly it almost hurts, and buries his face against Kirby's shoulder. Kirby holds him back just as tightly. This is exactly what he needs right now: to be grounded, reminded that there are things outside of hockey that are important, too. The world isn't ending just because they lost.</p><p>"We got farther than anyone thought we would," Kirby says once he finally finds his voice. "We took out Edmonton on their home ice. We didn't get swept."</p><p>"Yeah," Adam says, and then nothing else. Kirby wishes he could see Adam's face, but he doesn't want to let him go. He's so, so glad Adam isn't pulling away. "You were great," Adam says eventually. He pulls back just enough to look up at Kirby, keeping his arms around Kirby's waist, and they're so <em>close. </em>It makes Kirby's heart race and he refuses to let his eyes drop down to Adam's lips. Now isn't the time.</p><p>"You were great, too." Adam grimaces and before he even thinks about it, Kirby slides his hands up to cup Adam's face. "I'm serious. You were great." He waits until Adam's looking at him and then musters up a smile. "You know I wouldn't lie to you, babe."</p><p>"You would," Adam argues, fighting his own smile. "If you thought it would make me feel better." Which, yes, that's true, but he's not lying now. Adam's arms tighten around his waist until they're practically pressed together and he lets his own arms slide over Adam's shoulders.</p><p>"We're in the Show," Kirby says with a grin. "Like, yeah, it sucks that we lost, but it's our first season and we <em>made it</em>. Both of us. We're playing together in the fucking NHL."</p><p>"We fucking did it," Adam says, and he's finally grinning back, the shadows in his eyes all but gone. Kirby's not going to kiss him- not yet- but he can't resist resting his forehead against Adam's, closing his eyes and just being happy sharing space with him. He meant what he said; it's literally a dream come true to be playing in the NHL with his best friend, alongside people like Kane and Toews. They worked hard to get here and he's not going to get discouraged over losing out this year. Next year. They'll get it next year.</p><p>"You wanna watch something?" Kirby asks once he feels like he can breathe easy again. He knows they need to pack and get ready to go, but he's not quite ready for that yet. Adam nods, slipping out of Kirby's arms just to grab him by the hand and pull him to the bed. They're pretty much expert snugglers now that they've had a lot of time to practice in the bubble so it's easy to settle in, Adam on his back letting Kirby sprawl out on his chest. Adam's hand lands between his shoulder blades, thumb digging into the spot of tension Kirby can't ever seem to get rid of and he groans in appreciation. Adam picks something random on the TV to watch, but Kirby closes his eyes and relaxes into the warmth of Adam's chest. He may not have a Stanley cup, but if this is what the rest of his life could look like, that would be okay with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://boqer27.tumblr.com/">boqer27</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>